Generally, the transparent conductive film is used as a necessary component of electric/electronic equipments such as means for applying power supply to a display device, a layer for shielding electromagnetic waves of consumer electronics, and a transparent electrode in a variety of display fields such as LCD, OLED, FED, PDP, a flexible display and an electronic paper. Now, as a material of the transparent conductive layer, an inorganic oxide conductive material such as ITO (Indium-Tin oxide), ATO (Antimony-Tin Oxide), AZO (Antimony-zinc Oxide) is used.
If the transparent conductive film is produced by sputtering method, ion beam method, or vapor deposition method which are typically used, it is possible to produce the conductive layer having higher conductivity and excellent transmittance. However, a cost accompanied by provision of vacuum equipments is larger and thus causes mass production and larger scale to be difficult, as well as the transparent substrate such as a plastic film is constricted because it requires low temperature process. In accordance with conditions such as oxygen partial pressure and temperature upon depositing by the sputtering process, the transmittance and resistance of the thin film can be rapidly changed as is changed the composition of the transparent conductive film. Therefore, it was proposed to prepare the transparent conductive film by wet-coating such as spin coating, spray coating, deposit coating, and printing which are suitable for lower cost and large-scale, and then sintering. For example, there is disclosed a transparent conductive film prepared by using metal particles and a binder in Korean Patent Laid-open No. 1999-011487, a composition for the transparent conductive film adding hollow carbon nanofiber into tin oxide in Korean Patent Laid-open No. 1999-064113, and a spray solution for forming a transparent conductive and selective light adsorption film adding neodymium oxide into tin oxide or indium oxide in Korean Patent Laid-open No. 2000-009405. Further, there is disclosed a method of producing a transparent conductive layer forming solution containing metal nanoparticles such as gold and silver.
The surface resistance of the transparent conductive film produced by the above method is as high as 103 to 104 Ω/□ and is increased over time due to changes in the surrounding environment and thus an initial conductivity is not maintained, whereby it is limited to use the transparent conductive film.
Therefore, the inventors can reach the present invention as a result of an effort to solve such problems. That is, the present invention relates to a method for producing the transparent conductive film in a form of complex multi-layer comprising at least one layer using a silver complex compound having special structure and an organic acid metal salt, and in particular to a transparent conductive film which has excellent resistance characteristics and transmittance via a solution process and a method for producing the same.